


arsenic

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [125]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Yuzuru set the teacup down.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru & Saegusa Ibara
Series: the quaren-fics [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Kudos: 15





	arsenic

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for dan p!

Yuzuru set the teacup down. Ibara kept drinking from his. Outside, the birds chirped, and the sunlight gently streamed in, bathing the two into an orange glow that reminded Yuzuru of his days at the military academy.

“Did you poison this?” Yuzuru asked, leaning into the table. It was his day off, and as far as the GPS embedded in Tori’s clothes went, it seemed Tori was safe, so spending a few precious moments with Ibara was a nice, yet tense, change of pace.

Ibara smirked, setting his teacup down as well.

“Me? I’d never poison the tea.” Yuzuru tapped his fingers into the perfect linen of the table - Hiyori’s, for sure -, and Ibara did not give up more information.

“No, not the tea. The teacup or the biscuits?” He looked over the biscuits, unassuming checkered patterns on the batter itself, and the smell betrayed nothing but a cloying sweetness. “Or maybe it’s all a trick?”

“Why you mistrust me so, my dearest friend?” Ibara smiled like they were just two kids putting together weapons again, chatting in low tones as so not to draw attention to themselves. “But yes, I poisoned the teacups.”

Ibara sipped his tea again. Yuzuru blinked slowly.

“Good thing I changed the cups when you weren’t noticing, then.” Yuzuru replied, going back to drinking his tea. Ibara choked on it, and he couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh, the mastermind didn’t notice it, did he?”

Ibara set down the cup angrily, rattling down the porcelain. 

“Fuck you, can’t you play nice once in a while?” Ibara complained, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. “Of course I didn’t poison the tea. What do you take me for?”

Yuzuru did not answer. Ibara threw his hands in the air.

“Fine, I put the poison on the cookies.”

“Didn’t we both eat those?”

“Yes, which is why the antidote is on the tea, idiot.” 

Yuzuru smiled softly, and that made Ibara’s cheeks redden. He chalked it as his win. 


End file.
